


Insecure Old Man

by withinmelove



Category: My Chemical Romance, Rammstein
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Till's restless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure Old Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solitary_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/gifts).



Till was restless.

It was not a trait many thought Till even possessed. The reason for this, was that this particular trait came about most often at night. Till's restlessness was a sign that he was puzzling something or multiple things out and so to dispel this excess energy, he would clean.

It was a frigid winter evening, around eight thirty, when one of Till's restless cleaning spells fell upon him. Frank was curled up in a blue circular chair in the living room reading when he heard the sound of running water and the clatter of dishes.

"Till, I'll get them!" Frank hollered since he had indeed promised to get the dishes later that night. Till did not bother to answer, only continued to do the dishes, humming random melodies to himself as he worked. The slender man shrugged to himself and continued reading; absentmindedly chewing on his lip ring. After Till finished the dishes, Frank heard the ssh, ssh, ssh of the broom against the wooden floorboards of the kitchen. The young man rolled his hazel eyes as he set his book down and followed after Till to the bathroom.

"Whatcha thinking about Till?" He asked resting his back against the door frame, watching Till vigorously clean the toilet and the floor around it.

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

To this Till did not respond, instead, he wriggled out of his clothes and got into the shower. Frank closed the door and settled on the toilet, prepared to wait for his answer. The brunette could tell his sweetheart was thinking deeply in the way he methodically and firmly cleansed his body, hair, and teeth, each movement of his hand filled with purpose as he cleansed himself. The pensive look upon his long, solemn face was also a giveaway. Till washed the toothpaste from his mouth and began to briskly dry himself off, it was then he posed his own question.

"Are you happy being with me Frank?"

Frank tilted his head to the side a bit in puzzlement, elegant eyebrows pulled close in confusion.

"Of course I love being with you Till, why do you ask?"

The older man tied his green towel around his hips, stepped out of the shower and headed towards their bedroom to dress. Patiently Frank followed after where upon he settled on the bed, his back against the wall, holding his knees against his chest. The singer got into boxers, but past that, did not seem to know what to do with himself.

"I ask becausewe're at such odds with each other. Our age, our culture, our personalities even the language we speak is different!" He exclaimed, waving his hands madly about as if leading an orchestra. Frank gazed at him for a long moment with those serious hazel eyes before he asked uncertainly.

"You don't want me?"

"Nein! Nein! That's not what I meant!" Till exclaimed shaking his head "I want you to be happy but I'm so much older than you that I think it's hard for you to relate to me. And I wantI want" Till's frustration showed in the agitated manner with which he combed his fingers through his hair. Frank chewed on his lip ring as he digested what he had said before he responded.

"I don't care about the age difference between us Till, I love and admire how mature you are, that I can depend on you, that you have so much experience. Yes such a big age difference does have discrepancies, but we manage just fine. The same goes for our personalities, we work it out in the end.  
As for language and culture, what does it matter? You know I don't care, we can live like ultra-Germans, and I would stay with you.  
I love you so much Till, but I don't want you to be unhappy." Frank explained, his voice strained because of his emotion constricted throat caused by the tears he scrubbed at with the sleeve of his purple hoodie.

Instantly Till was beside Frank and pulled his little one into his lap, murmuring apologies as he soothingly stroked Frank's chocolate brown hair, lips brushing against his forehead in comforting kisses.

"I'm sorry." Both men apologized, to which both laughed, a single tear trickling down their cheeks.

"I am sorry Frank." Till stated as he held him close "I'm being an insecure old man." He joked as he settled back against the wall, his arms lovingly wrapped around Frank.  
"I still love you, even if you are an old man, I'll piss off the Witch of the Waste so I can be an old man with you." Frank responded, overjoyed at the tender and amused expression that came to Till's face as he chuckled

"You will have to make sure the fallen star of insecurity doesn't eat my heart."

"Stars don't want hearts, because a heart's a heavy burden to carry."

Till rested his forehead against his sweetheart's, and just before he pressed his mouth sweetly to Frank's murmured

"But loving you is not a burden, but a gift."

**Author's Note:**

> Also Frank and Till are quoting off Howl's Moving Castle towards the end of the story though Till's very last line is something I made up 
> 
> The two songs that inspired me alot where  
> Frühling in Paris by Rammstein:[[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/jZpFVGOYGC4)
> 
> Mutter by Rammstein: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/u7Bb3SdX94A)


End file.
